6 Hours 9 Minutes (6H9M)
by titithehun
Summary: Jongin dan D.O terjebak di sebuah vila lama tak terhuni karena hujan dan petir yang semakin membanyak di sekitarnya -tbc- baca sendiri aja


Cast: KaiSoo couple

(Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo)

Rated: M

Disclamer: Mereka itu bukan punya gue. Mereka milik tuhan. Gue cuma pinjem nama, ciri ciri fisik, sifat dan kepribadiannya aja. Cerita ini punya gue ya ^^

Selamat membaca :]

'Cret cret'

Suara becekan tanah dan hujan pun terdengar dan hujan semakin deras. Begitu juga dengan petir yang terdengar semakin banyak. Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari ke arah rumah mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing masing tetapi ketika sedang di sekolah, mereka melihat langit dan awan sudah mendung. Karena itu mereka memilih jalan pintas yaitu melewati hutan. Tapi justru hutan yang terlebih dahulu yang dihampiri oleh hujan ketimbang jalan yang biasanya mereka jalani ketika sedang pulang sekolah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlari secepat mereka bisa tetapi hujan semakin deras. Karena Jongin berlari lebih cepat di banding Kyungsoo, ia pun melihat sebuah villa yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo! Kau lihat villa itu tidak? Sebaiknya kita kesana saja dari pada sakit.", teriak Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

'Kreeek'

Suara pintu villa itu terdengar jelas di kuping Jongin.

'Sepertinya villa ini sudah lama tak dihuni. Tapi dari pada sakit lebih baik menunggu disini sampai hujan reda.', pikir Jongin dalam hati.

"Ya Jongin! Apa kau yakin tidak akan terjadi apapun? Vila ini terlihat menyeramkan. Apa pemiliknya tidak akan marah?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Menurutku vila ini sudah lama tidak dihuni. Apa kau tadi tidak denger pintu yang baru kubuka? Terdengar buruk sekali. Dan lihatlah di sekitar. Banyak sarang laba laba.", bilang Jongin sambil melihat lihat di sekitarnya. Ketika matanya sampai D.O, ia melihatnya dengan sangat teliti. Menurut Jongin, D.O sangat tampan dan terlihat menggoda ketika badan dan rambutnya sedang basah. Mana pula bajunya transparan. Tunggu!

'Apa yang sedang kau fikir Jongin! Hentikan! Kau lelaki yang straight! Mana bisa kau bisa berfikir tentang hal hal seperti itu tentang sahabat masa kecilmu itu!?', fikir Jongin sembari mengucak ngucak rambutnya karena fikirannya yang mesum itu. D.O pun melihat tingkah laku Jongin.

"Ada apa denganmu? A-apa kau m-melihat se-sesuatu?", tanya D.O gelagapan. D.O mengira, Jongin melihat hantu dan karena itu ia langsung berlari ke arah Jongin dan memeluknya dari samping. Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludah karena dari dulu sejak play group sampai SMA pun D.O belom pernah memeluknya. Apalagi memeluknya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Jongin bisa merasakan dada bidangnya D.O di tangannya. Entah kenapa fikiran Jongin semakin kemana mana dan ia bisa merasakan celananya di bawah sana menyempit.

"Y-ya! J-jongin! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?", tanya D.O masih dengan keadaan gugup.

"Apa apa? Sudahlah diam saja. Tidak ada hantu di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut, lagian ada aku disampingmu."

"B-bukan itu maksudku.", jawab D.O lagi. Jongin hanya melihat D.O dengan heran.

"Lalu? Apa?"

"Itu. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk pinggulku. Aku rasa adikmu dibawah sana terbangun."

Jongin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya lebar lebar. 'Hah?! Dia merasakannya?! Oh tidak! Jika ketahuan aku berfikir tentang hal yang aneh aneh, dia bisa shock dan menjauhiku!", fikir Jongin.

"Oh. Itu. Eh aku juga tidak tau mengapa ia terbangun. Mungkin..."

"Mungkin apa? Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir dengan hal hal yang tidak lazim disaat seperti ini? Kita terjebak di vila tua ini dengan hantu hantu yang mungkin menghuni tempat ini dan kau seenaknya berfikir yang macem macem?! Memangnya ada apa? Hanya ada kita berdua. Kenapa adik mu bisa bangun hah?", tanya D.O dengan emosi. Seharusnya Jongin juga menjawab dengan emosi tapi entah kenapa di matanya, D.O terlihat semakin menggoda jika sedang marah marah.

"Ya! Jongin! K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang penuh nafsu!"

"Sudahlah aku juga tidak tahu mengapa adik kecilku ini bangun. Diam saja. Kau membuat keributan di vila yang sepi ini. Nanti hantunya akan memperlihatkan dirinya jika kau terus teriak seperti ini."

Tiba tiba entah dari mana terdengar ada suara gelas dan piring yang terjatuh. D.O pun kembali memeluk Jongin.

"Kau dengar? Karena kau berteriak teriak hantu vila ini terbangun. Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak teriak. Kau tetap saja berteriak.", bilang Jongin untuk mencoba menakutkan D.O. D.O hanya bisa memeluk Jongin dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena sangat ketakutan. D.O bisa merasakan 'itu' menyentuh pinggulnya tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya karena ia sedang sangat ketakutan.

'Jongin yang bodoh! Mengapa 'itu'nya bisa terbangun dengan keadaan kami seperti ini. Dasar mesum. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah! Dan matanya yang terlihat seperti ingin menglahap seseorang. Tapi, tunggu. Disini kan hanya ada kami berdua. Memangnya siapa yang ada di fikirannya? Apa jangan jangan...' D.O berhenti berfikir ketika fikirannya sudah melebihi batas.

'Ah tidak mungkin! Dia kan lelaki yang straight! Tidak mungkin dia berfikir hal yang macem macem denganku! Dia tidak menyukaiku dan aku tidak menyukainya! Lagian dia sering menggoda perempuan disekitarnya dam menonton porno setiap hari. Tidak mungkin! Lepaskan fikiranmu itu Kyungsoo.' D.O hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin menyadari hal itu dan menatap D.O dengan heran.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo? Kau baik baik saja? Apa ada yang aneh?", tanya Jongin sembari memegang pipi kenyalnya D.O. D.O hanya bisa menatap Jongin dengan tidak berkata sekata pun (?) Otaknya benar benar pusing mengingat apa yang tadi ia fikirkan.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya berfikir.", jawabnya D.O.

"Oh, kalau begitu mari kita cari sesuatu yang bisa terbakar dan sesuatu yang bisa membuat api. Suasana sudah mulai malam dan baju kita masih basah. Di luar masih sangat deras hujannya. Hayo kita cari. Setelah berhasil membuat api kita buka baju dan menjemurnya supaya esok kering dan bisa dipakai."

D.O hanya melototi Jongin dengan diam.

"Me-membuka baju? Bukankah itu artinya kita akan telanjang bulat?", tanya D.O dengan gugup.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut aku akan menyentuhmu?" Jongin hanya tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang berfikir mesum tetapi D.O hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun.

"A-apa yang k-kau bicarakan? Kita sesama lelaki! Kau ini gila Kim Jongin!"

"Iya, aku memang gila.", jawab Kai sembari tersenyum dan melangkah lebih sedikit ke arah D.O. D.O hanya bisa melototi Kai yang tak kira kira. Kai semakin mendekat dan tiba tiba begitu saja berhenti.

"Aku bisa gila jika kita sampai besok disini. Sekarang sudah 30 menit lewat tanpa kita telah melakukan sesuatu. Ayo kita mencari kayu bakar dan korek api.", bilang Kai kepada D.O. Awalnya D.O sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kai tetapi ternyata ia hanya mendekatinya untuk mencari kayu bakar dan api dan bukanlah hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kai pun menyuruh D.O untuk tetap bersamanya agar tidak tersesat. Lama mereka mencari dan membuka seluruh ruangan yang ada pada vila tersebut. Pada akhirnya mereka pun berhasil menemukan beberapa kayu bakar dan korek api. Kai dan D.O kembali ke ruang tamu dimana ada sebuah oven.

"Ya Kyungsoo, kemarilah. Tolong masukkan tiga potongan kayu saja. Sisanya kita bakar nanti."

D.O berjalan ke arah Kai dan menuruti perintahnya tapi entah kenapa matanya tiba tiba memandang 'junior'nya Kai. D.O hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"YA! Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lihat hah? Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat milikku hah? Punyaku sangat besar. Pasti punyamu kecil sehingga kau menatap punyaku dan iri padaku. Bukankah begitu?" Kai hanya tertawa tetapi aslinya fikirannya mulai memikirkan hal yang macam macam lagi. D.O hanya bisa memerah dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kai tadi. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Kai tertawa diam diam. Tapi D.O tak ingin kalah.

"Enak saja. Punyaku juga besar. Kau ingin merasakannya?" Tiba tiba korek api yang Kai sedari tadi pegang jatuh dari tangannya. Ia menatap D.O dengan mata yang memperlihatkan kebingungan.

"K-kau bilang apa?"

"KAU INGIN MELIHATNYA HAH? Aigo, kupingmu kenapa? Dari tadi kau tidak fokus." D.O hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyalakan api.

'Aigo, ternyata aku salah mendengar. Tidak mungkin Kyungie berkata seperti itu padaku. Tapi enak mungkin jika... Ah apa yang kau fikirkan ini Jongin! Kenapa kau tiba tiba seperti ini! Aigo mungkin aku harus beristirahat dan secepatnya melepas pakaian sebelum masuk angin. Setelah itu mungkin fikiranku akan straight kembali.', fikir Kai. Kai pun berdiri dan menyuruh D.O membuka bajunya.

"Ya Kyungie, bukalah pakainmu. Apinya sudah cukup besar. Jemurlah didepan sini.", bilang Kai sembari membuat sebuah gantungan jemuran (?) diatas api tersebut.

"Mwo? Bagaiamana dengan pakaian gantinya? Apa aku harus bertelanjang sampai pakaian kita kering?"

"Ya! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Buka saja dan jemurlah. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari membuka kancing terakhir dari kemeja sekolahnya. D.O hanya bisa menatap Kai dengan mata sayu. Ia melihat dada bidang Kai yang begitu menggoda. Ternyata Kai memiliki abs yang cukup berotot dan indah di pandang. Entah kenapa fikiran D.O mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak straight lagi.

"Bagus tidak? Ternyata aku tidak sia sia berlatih tiap malam sehingga kau melihatku seperti itu haha." Ternyata selama D.O menatap abs Kai, Kai juga sedang memandang D.O. Melihat D.O dengan keadaan seperti tadi, Kai bener bener harus mengakui bahwa D.O terlihat sangat imut dan menggoda.

"Y-ya! Buka bajumu. Jika terlalu lama kau akan sakit. Sudah pukul 9 malam dan kita perlu beristirahat." Karena Kai tidak sabar ia mendekati D.O dengan tiba tiba dan membuka kancing kemejanya. D.O hanya bisa memerah dan menatap ke samping supaya Kai tidak melihat wajah merahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian berdirilah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo hanya dengan menggunakan boxer.

"Mari kita lepas.", bilang Kai tiba tiba.

"T-tunggu. Apa kau tidak menemukan selimut? Masa kita bertelanjang bulat disini. Nanti kedinginan." D.O mencoba untuk menghentikan Kai yang hampir melepas boxernya.

"Begitukah? Ada satu selimut tapi hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Kita berpelukan saja supaya muat."

"M-maksudmu te-telanjang dan berpelukan?" D.O sedikit gugup mendengar perkataan Kai. Ia langsung menatap kesamping ketika Kai membuka boxernya. Pada awalnya ia tidak berani menatap Kai tapi D.O sedikit mengintip dari samping. Awalnya tidak begitu jelas karena apinya sedikit memadam tapi ketika angin datang ke arah oven, apinya pun langsung membesar. D.O sedikit menjerit ketika melihat punya Kai. Dia tidak menyangka sebesar itulah juniornya.

"Kenapa kau menjerit? Kau kaget melihat milikku eoh? Perlihatkan punyamu. Pasti kecil." Kai hanya tertawa sembari mengejek. D.O sebenarnya malu tetapi marah karena sedari tadi Kai hanya berbicara bahwa milik D.O kecil. D.O pun membuka boxernya. Kai sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah D.O yang tiba tiba menurunkan boxernya. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja.

"Ya Kyungie. Mengapa milikmu berdiri tegak? Kau sedang berfikir apa? Jarang sekali aku melihat punyamu dalam keadaan tegak." Ketika D.O melihat ke arah juniornya ia juga terkejut karena tidak merasa bahwa miliknya terbawa oleh nafsu. Ia tiba tiba saja berkeinginan melakukan 'sesuatu' yang mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan 'straight' lagi. D.O pun berjalan ke arah Kai yang sedang menatapnya dengan heran.

"K-kim Jongin. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ya Kyungsoo kau terlihat serius sekali. Ada apa denganmu?" Tiba tiba D.O mendekati Kai dan memeluknya sehingga junior mereka saling bergesekan tetapi D.O tidak menghiraukannya karena justru hal itu yang dia inginkan.

"Milikku berdiri karenamu, Jongin. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Kajja, kita bercinta.", bisik D.O di telinga Kai.

Kai kebingungan, melepas pelukan D.O dan menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Apa... maksudmu? Apa... kau serius?" D.O hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kai. Kai pada awalnya hanya bisa menatap D.O dengan pandangan lurus tetapi tiba tiba ia langsung mendorong D.O sampai ia terjatuh.

"J-jongin? A-aku tidak tahu a-apa yang baru s-saja kukatakan tetapi maafkan aku j-jika kau merasa geli k-karenaku. Aku tidak bermaksud apa apa." Kai hanya tertawa dan duduk di atas D.O yang sedang tiduran karena di dorong oleh Kai. Kai pun mengeluarkan smirknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah D.O.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Kau menyukaiku bukan? Kalau begitu, malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku." Dan lagi lagi Kai mengeluarkan smirknya yang begitu khas. D.O hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menatap Kai dengan dalam.

"Jadi kau setuju jika kita berci...hmmphh." Sebelum D.O bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah dikunci oleh mulut Kai. Kai mencium D.O dengan kasar dan melumat bibirnya sampai memerah dan bengkak. Setelah sedikit bosan melumat bibirnya ia pun mulai mencicipi lehernya yang putih dan jernih. Kai benar benar tenggelam dalam dunia nya dan fikirannya sudah jauh masuk ke dalam dunia lain/? Ia agresif mencium, menjilat dan menggigit leher jenjang D.O yang putih mulus itu. Karena kenafsuannya yang besar itu, Kai sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia membuat luka kecil di leher D.O. D.O hanya bisa meringis pelan tetapi tentu ia juga menikmati serangan kasar dari Kai.

"J-jongin, bisakah kau sedikit lebih gentle?", tanya D.O dengan pelan.

**-TBC-**


End file.
